


Teratophilia random writings

by ZZEx



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Descriptions of monsters genitalia, Eldritch, Exophilia, F/F, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Illithids, Interspecies Relationship(s), LGBT+ friendly, M/M, Monster Boyfriends, Monster body horror, Monster datemates, Monster girlfriends, Multi, Mythologic Ghoul, Mythology - Freeform, Non painful body horror, Other, Shadow Monsters, Teratophilia, consensual monster sex, cryptid, monster/monster, monster/reader - Freeform, weird monster biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZEx/pseuds/ZZEx
Summary: Will add tags when I write about more monsters/cryptids and add the chapters. Warnings are in chapters.These can also be found in my nsfw tumblr which is hornyundeadtime ahahsjsksk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. NSFW Defective Nb Illithid x Psion Nb Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has an affinity to psionic abilities, such as a higher understanding of feelings, capacity to sense them if who emits then doesn't close Reader off and ability to project their own feelings and some thoughts to others.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW. Teratophilia. First time. Oral sex. Sex. Monster porn. Submissive Illithid. Vague and ambiguous genitalia descriptions. Alien biology. Praise kink if you squint. This is completely self indulgent, I had a mighty need and as there was nothing similar to this(a submissive illithid) in other spaces of the internet I decided to write it myself.

It felt cold, and slimy, but it wasn't bad, it was just, different, messier too, sloppy, inexperienced, how cute of them it was that they had chosen you has their first.

~A few minutes earlier.~

You had been surprised when them, the oh so confident Illithid outcast that decided to stick with you after an encounter that could have had many bad outcomes but instead had the best one for you and your adventurers friends, had shyly asked you to talk in private, specifically in their inn's room. It was truly amazing how they could make everyone else think that they were a normal human, but had decides to let you and your friends keep seeing them as what they are, you thought they would have eaten most of you or tried to mentally enslave everyone in the party, but they didn't seem interested on that, not at all, in fact, they had been far more interested on staring at you when they thought you couldn't tell.

They had been fumbling with the long sleeves of their cloak as they had talked to you, and they kept doing so as you both went to their room after you had agreed, throwing them a wink that seemed to make them even more nervous, once both of you were inside their room you had closed the door behind you and leant into it, staring at them in amusement as they stopped next to the bed and turned to look at your face but not really making eye contact, they kept fumbling with their cloak's sleeve as their face's tentacles twitched here and there, the Illithid was clearly nervous. You had waited patiently for them to talk, instead of using their already familiar to you telepathy, they vocalized it out.

"There's something I needed ... There's .... Something .... I .... I wanted to .... Had to? ... Ask you." Their voice was deep and raspy, this was the second time you ever heard them use it, as the first time you all met they couldn't manage to use their telepathy at the same time they fought by your party's side, it sent chills down your spine, you thought that both of their voices were pretty nice in very different ways, their telepathic voice was soothing and alluring, while their spoken voice was, in your opinion, sexy.

They also seemed very uncertain about how to proceed, which was so amusing, you had kinda imagined what they wanted, as they stared at you, now silent again, waiting for your answer, you urged them to go on by approaching and standing in front of them.

"I ... would like to ask you about ... Your biology ... Human's biology. How do you .... How does it work? The thing .... You know, you know what I mean. I can see it on your thoughts. You know what I mean .... I don't know how you know, but you do." Ah yes, what a sexy cutie monster, they couldn't even express themselves correctly, you were sure that the once confident and far more powerful than you Illithid was now feeling like a small and shy teenager trying to talk with their crush, if they knew what that was. "Ssss ... Shut up. I can hear those thoughts. Stop them and just .... Just do what I know you want to do."

"Because you want to do it as much as I do? Mmmh, I guess we could do it. If you're really that interested in my biology~ ... I guess I could please your interests." You said, stalking closer until both of you were chest to chest and face to face, you were almost as tall as them, almost, just slightly smaller for a few inches, now that you were this close you put your hands on their chest and leant over to gently nip one of their face's tentacles, to what they shuddered in place, vibrant dark magenta eyes staring at you in what you could only identify as wonder, uncertainty, curiosity and lust. "Relax. Sit on the bed and let me do. I will show you all you want about my anatomy." You said, gently pushing them backwards and into the bed's side, they seemed to tense some but did relax, doing as you requested and sitting on the bed.

"There's something ... You need to know first. Something you have to see." They said, looking away in what you could only identify as sheepishness, you paused at their words, standing in front of them, letting them space so they could undress, you were pretty sure that you knew what they meant, and your suspicions were right, as they disrobed you let out a gasp, not expecting to see that they had genitals, vaguely similar to human ones, they seemed to misinterpret your gasp and surprise, as they quickly covered back, tentacles curling around and closer to their own face in what you assumed that was shame. "I know ... I'm hideous, a failure, weak, I couldn't even become completely like those that made me, ... I shouldn't have asked you to come, I-"

You had to interrupt them, gently hushing them before they could continue putting themselves down. "No, no, not at all, you're precious, unique, it doesn't matter if you aren't like the others, that makes you even far more interesting, plus, they didn't deserve to have you on their side, they wouldn't have been able to tell how great you are, you have so much potential within you to explore, to be different, and difference is not negative, it's good to not be like everyone else."

As you talked they looked at you with a glint of sadness and disbelief in their eyes, their confident façade had fallen down a long while ago and now you could see some of their true self, mostly what they let you see, they were still trying to close you off some, but they weren't good at it, you knew it was because they had a torrent of feelings inside of them and that they didn't want to let you see them that vulnerable, yet. You had put your hands on the sides of their face, gently patting them, being mindful of their tentacles, you were being honest and welcoming, something that you were sure that they had never felt before.

The outcast illithid shuddered in your grasp, seeming to calm down and accept your words as true, as you kept projecting out that what you had voiced was indeed true to your thoughts, you also kept projecting a warm, safe and welcoming aura, they leaned into your touch, closing their eyes for a moment, letting themselves enjoy the feelings you projected, after a moment they spoke again, slowly vocalizing the words.

"Could we ...... Do what ... Do that .... The thing ..ah-?" Their uncertain mumbling ended with a small and not too loud inhuman yelp when you sat on their lap, straddling them and putting you arms around their neck in almost a hug, you smiled at them gently, knowing you had startled them, to what they looked away in bashfulness, face's tentacles intertwining with each other as they were slightly nervous, not expecting you to want to go on, but you did, in fact, you were pretty enthusiastic about it, you projected that enthusiasm out for them to feel, getting a cute reaction from the Illithid as they looked at you in clear embarrassment, they had never felt those kinds of emotions being projected towards them before, and maybe you were being too much for them, maybe you were intimidating them some, so you retracted your emotional projections, to what they got even closer to you, putting their head on your shoulder and vocalizing out a guttural whine like noise as they projected the words "No, don't" into your head, they didn't want you to do that, so you, slowly, as to not overwhelm them, began to project your emotions back out and to them.

You had not even noticed that their hands were on your hips until they had started to caress you through your clothes, you chuckled, pulling away from the embrace you both had been sharing, wanting to speed things up a bit, after all, they wanted to do it, and you did too, so you thought that cuddling could wait for later. As you were undressing they waited, watching you undress, it wasn't until you were in all your naked glory that they got their robes off again and away, letting them fall to the floor near the bed.

You smiled, then got closer again, standing between their legs, which you gently nudged open, as they still tried to cover themselves some, when you began to project out again those feelings of safety and warmness was when they relaxed and stopped trying to cover themselves, you knew they were still highly embarrasses by the situation, you could sense it, but you also could sense how much they wanted you to go on, words weren't that needed, not when both of you were psions, so you sunk to your knees, staring up at them as they watched you in confusion, then, you leaned over to put your mouth over their genitalia, this caused them to tense up and almost close their own knees around your head, but they instead just jerked in place in surprise, they weren't sure of what you were doing or how that worked, but they were sure that what they just felt was not that bad, just, surprising, as you didn't warn them. You were pretty happy with their reaction, so you went on, sucking and licking on their genitalia, being slow and mindful of this being their first time, and oh, the noises they made as you continued to please them, they weren't loud but barely audible for you, and you were glad that they were, that way only you could hear them and no one in the other rooms of the inn would hear nor know about this, although you will probably tell them if this turns into something more than just a night of helping the cute and inexperienced monster with exploring sexuality, which you kinda hoped for, it would be amazing to have a romantic relationship with an Illithid, and more if it was with this one in particular, they were so adorable, writhing in pleasure under your attention.

Soon you both were in the bed, they under you as you continued to please both of you now, they became far more vocal than before, letting out inhuman moans and whine like sounds that only fueled your lust, it truly gave you such nice feelings, knowing that they had chosen you to do this with them, you knew that they didn't trust no one easily, but they had been with you and your party for a long while now, you were glad that they had chosen you as their first.

It felt cold, and slimy, but it wasn't bad, it was just, different, messier too, sloppy, inexperienced, how cute of them it was that they had chosen you as their first, you absolutely adored how vocal they were now and you were proud of yourself for being the one causing their pleasure, you must be doing a very good job, at least you wanted to be doing so, as this was their first time and you wanted to make it be special, unforgettable. You made some noises of pleasure too, but you weren't as loud as they were being, it kinda worried you that someone could hear, but on the other hand you didn't mind it that much because their sounds were a sign of how much they were enjoying this, and in turn made you enjoy the whole experience even more too. They also clawed at your back, scratching you a few times and they did bit your neck once, to which they almost immediately apologized for in a stream of hurried thoughts that was something along the lines "I'mSorryOhPleaseIDidn'tMeanToHurtYouPleaseDon'tStopI'mSorry" to what you had to reassure them that it was okay, that you didn't mind the scratches and bites that much.

It didn't took much longer for the both of you to reach the awaited climax, after that really nice and pleasurable moment and after catching your breathe you moved from on top of them to lie down, but as you were moving they had grabbed one of your arms weakly, staring up at you through pleasure dazzled eyes, they asked you to stay, to not go, they wanted to keep feeling your warmness, to this you had smiled and told them that leaving wasn't in your plans, that you only wanted go move to cuddle them, they seemed slightly confused by the term, but quickly learnt what it mean as you laid down next to them and beckoned them to get closer to you, they ended clinging to you, head resting on your chest right under your chin, face's tentacles loosely curling around your neck and shoulder, they hugged you by your middle as you put one of your arms around them, holding them in your warm embrace as they were the first one to fall asleep, you stayed awake a little longer, admiring them and tenderly running your other hand's fingers over their head and face.


	2. SFW Male Mythological Ghoul x Nb!Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Male Mythological Ghoul x Nb Reader.
> 
> Warnings: Sfw. Fluff.

"Look at you, such a cutie, you sure do love getting petted." You said, as him, the ghoul you found in your backyard a year ago, purred and leaned into your touch as you scratched his back and neck.

\-------------

You still remembered how your first meeting was, you had heard a crash in you backyard, as if some of your plant pots had been knocked over, you had went down to investigate what it was, phone in one hand and a real sword that you had bought at a comic con in the other hand, you totally did not expect to see a humanoid creature shrunken under the big table you had outside at the backyard, at first you had trouble spotting him, but when you did you were already close enough to hear how he growled at you, he seemed to be in a scared and aggressive state, growling every time you moved, so you began to move slower, holding your sword defensively, when he spotted the sword he made a hissing sound, and you had a weird idea, as you kneeled in front of the table that he was hiding under you growled back at him, this seemed to startle him as he pushed backwards more into the wall that your backyard's table was set against and trying to hide further under the table, but he did not growl back, instead he lied down fully against the floor, his ears, longer that normal human ones, seemed to move down a bit, he seemed to be in a submissive stance now.

You looked him over now, using your phone's light to do so while keeping your sword pointing at him, he had a humanoid body but with several feral characteristics, his hands and feet had claws, his body looked strong but skinnier than that of normal humans, his face didn't have a normal nose, instead two slits, and his eyes were similar to those that cats have, he narrowed his eyes and whined when you shone your phone's light at him, to what you quickly pointed your phone down and apologized.

"Sorry." You had said, inspecting his body again, now noticing the thick blood on the floor, that seemed to come from his side, which he had been shielding from your eyes with one arm. "Can you understand me? Do you need help?" You asked.

He seemed to react to your words, at first he only had moved his head go look at you and his hears had perked up, but he didn't really answer you until a moment of tensely staring at each other had passed by. "Humans are never of help, you always want to kill and experiment on us. Leave me alone and I will not kill you."

"Oh, so you can talk. Good. Wait here, I don't think leaving my property will be too good for you. I'll be back with bandages and food, you better let me see your wounds, otherwise you will have to kill me as you said, because I'm not letting a sentient being suffer in my property." With that said you got up, throwing the sword away and giving your back to him to go back into the house at a hurried pace, you had heard his various huffs and hisses at your words and actions as you went, to your surprise, when you came back outside, he was still there, under your backyard's table, huffing and hissing but less loudly now, he sounded tired out and defeated, as if he had given up, it had saddened you at first, but then you had reminded yourself that this creature, albeit humanoid, had probably hurt and killed people too, how bad you weren't really that troubled by that.

As you kneeled back down in front of the table he had begun to growl louder again, trying to dissuade you, but you, being as intelligent as you are, had brought with you an opened bag of bacon, from which you took two and offered them to him, he had quickly picked up the smell of the meat, but has not moved to get closer to it, instead he stared between you and the food, judging you and it while thinking about what to do. Finally, after a wait of five minutes, he moved slowly out of the table, getting closer to your hand, at first you thought he would bite you, but instead he slowly moved his head closer to grab the bacon from your hand with his mouth, like a dog that is receiving a treat, then he lied back down completely, chewing the bacon as he let you see his wounded side.

You has begun to work on his wound, but had to make stops every few minutes as he began to growl again, to what you had to give him more bacon again, he didn't talk in all the while preferring to use a more animal like behaviour to communicate with you. As soon as you were done patching him up he had began to growl again and threatened to bite you, to this you pulled out the rest of bacon from the bag and gave it all to him one by one, he seemed slightly happier as he ate the food. When there was no more bacon you had went back inside to take an old blanket, then brought it to him, slowly pulling it over his naked body, he had hissed at you when he saw you getting closer again, but as you put the blanket over him he calmed down and quieted.

After that you went back inside to resume your sleep.

It truly was a surprise to you that in the morning he had stayed there, in fact, he staid until his wound was healed, then he left, but visited regularly, until having him around became an habit. Eventually he let you pat him, he let you hug him, he even let you kiss him, to what he had been surprised, you really did took him aback, he had thought you were joking at first, but you were not, since then he had been some kind of monster boyfriend to you, even though he seems pretty shy about it.

\------------

Today was a lazy day, as you were quarantined, he had decides to stay with you while the quarantine was happening, you were happy to have him around, even if he was immune to the pandemic. He was comfortable enough with you that he had been napping around you a lot more, he used to always stay awake and watch over you, you weren't sure if he debated between killing and eating you or just letting you be, either way, you were glad he didn't kill you.

While quarantined your major activities had been either sitting on the couch watching series, working in your computer and jogging on your backyard, he had accompanied you in all of these, sometimes you compared him to a dog, as he was full of energy and playfulness when outside, but, once inside, you compared him more to a cat, as he never wanted you to initiate any contact, in fact, he had to be the one to approach you so you knew that petting him, hugging or cuddling were okay, you had learnt the lesson that approaching him when he wasn't in the mood was bad(he had bitten you once, thankfully not too hard, he had also apologized between cries and whines, he really didn't want to hurt you, but you had startled him).

Right now, you were sitting at your couch as he laid with his head on the arm rest and upper body on your lap, legs dangling from the other side of the couch as you petted and scratched his back, head and behind his ears, all the while he purred loudly and moved to nuzzle your arm closest to his head, he also nuzzled your chest and neck when he moved to change his position or stretch some, you were sure he was not in a sleepy mood but that he also wasn't in a very restless one, and you were fine with it, it was very cute how he sometimes followed your hands if you tried to pull away from where you were petting him, it was also cute how he smiled at you when you scratches his ears or chin.

Ah yes, life was good.


	3. Pairing: Duality(half eldritch male oc) x Male!Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nsfw. Teratophilia. Hermaphrodite genitalia, dick, tentacles and pussy all down there. Monster sex. Alien biology. Non painful monster body horror. Explicit drawings that go with the text. Service top monster boyfriend. Handjobs. Anal sex. Monster saliva as lube.

" _ **Well, what are you waiting for?**_ ** _"_** _He asked, sitting at one of the chairs in his room, completely naked, you had been teasing him about this for a long while, until today, today he simply decided to be the one to embarrass you, you had not expected to see him completely naked when you had stepped into the room after he called you, his excuse was that he 'needed help with something', and now you were indeed embarrassed, but, instead of going out of the room, as he thought you would do, you stepped closer and got between his legs, gazing down at him._

_You stared at him up and down in utter silence, blushing as much as he did, but you weren't that shy about it, oh no, not at all, in fact, he was the one who seemed to get slightly nervous and shy away when you put your hands over his._

" ** _W-Well .... Isn't this what you wanted, little human. Are you just going to stare?"_** _He stuttered, clearly far more embarrassed than what you were, but nonetheless excited too, he wanted to see what you would do, even if he was shy about it all. You finally moved your hands, moving one up his arm to feel at his chest and skin that felt like very, very small scales, while your other hand went down to rest on his leg, near his crotch, this seemed to make him gasp, but you weren't too sure. You looked up at him, he was a blushing mess already, that cute dark greyish colour really helped to see what emotions he was having, after all his face's features were not human at all, but he wasn't good at managing his own emotions, so it was easy to tell what he felt._

_After admiring him for a bit and feeling your way around his chest you finally moved your other hand, grabbing two of the tentacles that surrounded his thick member, this time he tensed in your grasp and gasped loudly. "_ _**Easy there, those are sensitive** _ _." He told you, trying to relax into the chair as you gently rubbed along the two slimy small tentacles, feeling him tremble under your attention. "_ _**Quit teasing me ... Please.** _ _" He was getting impatient, riled up pretty fast, he must have wanted you as much as you wanted him, but, he has to wait, you wanted to take your time before moving on into funnier businesses._

_He had to beg again for you to release his tentacles and gently grasp his member, moving you hand up and down slowly, wanting to feel all of it in your hand just so you could have an idea of how good it would be inside of you, thinking about it made you hard. As you touched him down there your other hand talked insistently at his chest area, you knew that that could open, and your little teratophilic self wanted to see what was in there, beside his mouth, he seemed to realize what you wanted and split open only a side of his chest, revealing the darkness of his inside mouth, you patted one of the big teeth that rested inside there, it was weirdly warm, your other hand slowed down as you looked him over._

_"_ **_Please_ ** **_~ my little human, don't stop now._ ** _" He practically whined, the sound reverberates through his chest and usually hidden mouth, you could feel it as you had one of your hands shoved in there, gently feeling around. From the darkness inside of him came out three, big and slimy tentacle like tongues, and you would be lying if their sight didn't made you even more turned on. You began to stroke his member at a steadier pace, with renewed vigor, while you moved one of you hands to grab one of the tongues, coating your hand in his saliva._

_While doing this you looked at him, Duality had closed his eyes, enjoying your attention, albeit blushing full on now, how cute, he was still embarrassed, you could hear him growl lowly and moan softly every time you thumbed the tip of his member, he also seemed to be sweating, even though it didn't smell like sweat at all, you couldn't know, after all, he was still an strange creature, half eldritch had he told you once, never told you what the other half of him is._

_Soon your hand around his tongue was covered in enough saliva, you pulled away from him, leaving him whimpering, then you skilfully undresses with one hand, moving your other lubed up hand to your own now free member, giving it a few strokes, after you had undresses completely you moved your saliva-free hand to grab one of his tongues again, getting it covered too, so you could prepare yourself for him._

_He was staring at you, breath ragged, emitting a constant and sexy low growl as he watched you touch yourself, his own member leaking, tentacles around it writhing impatiently, even though he was being very patient. You moved both of your hands to your backside, helping yourself with one of them at keeping your ass' cheeks open as you slowly and carefully began to prepare yourself for him, you pushed one finger first, soon you had two in, and finally three, when you pulled them out you were nicely stretched and ready for him._

_As you gazed up at him you could see his lustful stare and clearly hear his growl now, you moved closer, sitting on top of him and rubbing your ass against his member, his crotch tentacles grabbed at your legs, gently slithering over you, one of them curling around your own member gently as you positioned yourself, grasping his cock and guiding it with one hand into your ready hole. Soon you sank down, taking all of him inside of you, while he wrapped his tongues around your chest and middle area, caressing your body as you got used to the feeling of him inside of you, it didn't take long for you to start moving at a steady but slow pace, moaning or groaning as you did, while he kept growling loudly, hands gripping at the chair's armrests and leaving deep scratches on those, he seemed to be retraining himself, and you would have none of that._

" _Dui, you can move._ " _You told him, but he negated with his head, looking at you through a lust clouded gaze._

" _No, I don't want to accidentally break you, my little human." Was his excuse, to what you huffed, got all the way up until only his tip was in, and then slammed back down, starting a rougher pace now, that had you moaning loudly and him groaning and growling constantly, it didn't take much for him to finally grab your hips, scratching you slightly with his claws, and change the pace to another far faster, but he was kind of erratic, you were sure he was close, as much as you were. In a particularly hard thrust he managed to slip his knot into you, orgasming right after and filling you up as he growled loudly, the sound coming from deep withing his chest, it rocked his body and in turn yours, that was what pushed you over the edge, you came all over his tentacles, which were still wrapped around your member, and your own belly._

_You two stayed there, locked in position, he held you close, head now resting against your shoulder, he turned his head to nuzzle your neck, then he spoke. "_ **_Aw ... You humans sure are into weird things._ ** _" And this time, you were truly embarrassed, you pouted at him but he chuckled and continued. "_ **_I am glad you are._ ** _"_

" _Meanie, you're not weird, just unique, and of course I'm into you, we have been dating for a while, don't ya remember?" You said, playfully, to shat he rolled his eyes and got his forehead against yours, not really being capable of kissing you that gesture what the closest he could get to it, you smiled and kissed the middle of his face. "Well, what do we do now?"_

" ** _Now? Now we wait until I can pull my knot out._** _" Duality answered, staring at you, slightly dumbfounded by your question._

_"Or_ _maybe we could have a second round?" You suggested, making him blush and look away as he answered with a 'I suppose'._


	4. Pairing: Sub!Female!Shadow Creature/Dom!Female!Reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sfw and nsfw, these are headcanons. Blindfolds, kink stuff.

Sfw head canons:  
-She began to appear in the corner of your vision, at first you didn't even know if it was a she, but one day she told you directly, whispering to you, it scared you enough that you did not sleep that night.

-She took a liking for not letting you see her properly and for whispering things to you, usually stuff that didn't make any sense or compliments.

-She enjoys hugging you from behind. At first it made you nervous, but eventually you got used, what other thing could you do? It's not like she is hurting you in any way and it's not like you can make her go, she was existing already before you did, so she was on her right.

-Sometimes when you get to glance at her better you could swear you see her form fluctuate, and sometimes she seems to have more eyes than normal or extra arms and legs.

-She has period of inactivity, during these periods, you find yourself hoping to see her soon again and craving her touch.

-She is smaller than you, but tall enough to rest her head in your shoulder when she hugs you from behind.

-Eventually you manage to make her let you hug her, but for that she covers your eyes or asks you to wear a blindfold, you are alright with it.

-Every time you compliment her she makes inhuman but cute small noises, showing she's embarrassed.

-Sometimes she's very thin, other times she is chubbier, she fluctuates from different female body types. You don't mind this, you like her for how mysterious and affectionate she is, not for her body.

-She's pretty talkative and sweet, but also easy to shy away.

-She enjoys cuddling and just being close to you, her body doesn't emit coldness neither warmness, but she seems to enjoy your warmness.

Nsfw head canons:  
-She loves to sit on your lap while you're blindfolded, most of the time she does so she also asks you touch her and explore her body. She makes cute small ethereal noises that you really can't get enough off.

-She was very eager to make love with you, her consent was enthusiastic.

-She doesn't let you take the blindfold off, even if you are the one who's in charge while making love.

-You like to praise her while covering her body in kisses and affection, praises rile her up as much as they embarrass her.

-She loves it when you eat her out, it's probably her favorite sexual act.

-Her breasts are always really sensitive, and you take good care of them, as good as you can do being blindfolded.

-She is always too embarrassed after making love to talk, so instead she just kisses you until both of you get tired out or ready for a second round.


	5. Ulitharid oc x Illithid oc(yes, more squids)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ulitharid oc x Illithid oc. Dyon/Zeke.  
> Vague sexual descriptions, weird(maybe?). Mental bonding/telepathic mind bonding. Dom/Sub undertones.
> 
> Dyon's toyhouse: https://toyhou.se/7426452.dyon-vultchun
> 
> Zeke's toyhouse: https://toyhou.se/7514078.zeke-jela-skar

_The calm, gloomy ambience of the cave was filled with the noises of wet, slimy sounds of the two bodies pressed together, tentacles entwining and caressing here and there, hands reaching to touch where those tentacles couldn't reach to. Both beings felt so close to one another, yet not enough, it was never enough, not until they both connected their minds. Such an act, it was almost taboo to be this close in some societies of their kind, as one was a noble and the other barely categorized as more than someone who would have been culled soon at any hive, but none cared, both had been outcasts for a so much time, both had been alone for a too long time. Craving the consensual bonding of their thoughts, of their minds and bodies in privacy, had been enough to make both illithids get away from the group they currently traveled with to go find some place, such as it was the cave that now witnessed their acts._

_They were still close to the encampment of their temporal allies, a group of humanoids that didn't mind traveling with two outcast illithids, meanwhile they ate the brains of those who attacked the group only then their presence was fine for the others, plus it was safer to travel in a group through these areas and having two telepaths was handy. Both were aware of how their traveling allies could probably step on them doing such illicit acts if any wandered away from the camp and to the nearby caves, but, both were too desperate to care, after having been travelling without any actual good pauses to rest._

_And it just felt too good, way too good to stop even if they were discovered or not, so neither really cared if someone would walk in on them, minds busy with that of the other as they shared a connection so deep that no power could break it. It was good, each time, it was always so good, how the ulitharid, albeit superior, albeit being one of noble ascendance and usually in charge, would relinquish their dominance and submit to the smaller, normal illithid. The first time, Zeke had treated Dyon with great reverence and care, he still did treat them like that sometimes. Although, it didn't take long for Zeke to learn that what the ulitharid truly wished was to be dominated, to be at his mercy, to be treated roughly, to let go of their own usually dominant behaviour for a submissive one, and Zeke was more than happy to oblige. At first, it was thrilling because of how the normal illithid felt superior and powerful while dominating his ulitharid partner, but, with time, it turned into a way of demonstrating the ultimate trust that both had for each other, as Dyon allowed Zeke to be completely in charge. It was a perfect exchange in their balance of power, Dyon got to feel as if they didn't have to be in charge of anything, but also safe at the same time; while Zeke got to have a total control of the situation, bringing both, the ulitharid and himself, unimaginable pleasure._

_Through submission, Dyon felt pleasure and safety._

_Through dominance, Zeke felt pleasure and control._

_It was truly a great experience for both, it helped them feel better, more relaxed, it even helped them with focusing better on all details that they saw, heard or sensed each day for a while. Until the need to be together again arose. It was addicting. Something so good, but also dangerous. If one of them died, the other would probably follow afterwards, even if they weren't wounded. The bond both have was far too strong, Dyon could never function correctly again without Zeke, but they could survive losing him; while Zeke, oh, poor Zeke would collapse without Dyon's presence until he too died. How good it was that they were together, that they could keep each other safe. And for now, all that mattered was the present, their present together, the acts of pure trust, adoration and appreciation they were doing at that solitaire cave not too far away from the encampment of the group of temporal allies they traveled with. I wouldn't say that what they feel for each other is love as how humans understand it, not at all, but, in a way, it was so similar, yet so different, so alien, but oh so powerful, such unbreakable bond between two beings of alien ways of thinking and still it is so easy to understand what their relationship is. Dyon and Zeke, Zeke and Dyon, ulitharid and illithid, illithid and ulitharid, bonded forever, always together and alone nevermore. Nothing else mattered while they could keep being like this, together, close, wherever they went._


End file.
